The American Welding Society lists many different welding processes. One type of welding is known as arc welding. Arc welding is a method of joining two or more materials with electrically generated heat. Shielded Metal Arc Welding (SMAW), also known as stick welding, is one of the most common and versatile forms of welding.
Equipment required for welding includes a welding machine, an electrode holder with lead, a ground clamp with lead, electrodes, and metal to be welded. A chipping hammer is used to remove the slag. Slag is a residue left from the welding process. During the weld, the slag protects the hot metal from contaminants. The slag covering does not cool at the same rate as the weld bead, which can cause the slag to pop off the weld. A chipping hammer is typically used to break the slag off the weld.
In use, a chipping hammer is used to tap the slag with just enough force to loosen the slag. Care must be taken when using the chipping hammer to avoid making hammer marks in the new weld. An example prior art chipping hammer has a cone-shaped nose with a sharp, flattened point and a beveled tail. A helical barrel spring handle may be used to isolate a user's hand from any heat that may be conducted by the handle.
A wire brush is typically used to clean the weld. The wire brush is used to remove excess particles, which is desirable if another pass is required.